The present invention concerns the guidance of bundles of fibrils through a part of a spin draw texturing machine or a draw texturing machine including a texturising unit arranged downstream from a pair of rolls in which individual bundles of fibrils are transported in a transporting duct of texturising nozzle which is part of the texturising unit, and are texturised by means of plug formation in a texturising part also being part of the texturising nozzle, as well as a cooling unit provided downstream from the texturising unit which continually takes over the respective plugs, cools them and transfers them to a means (not shown) arranged subsequently for further processing steps.
Using a texturising method known as such from the European Patent Application EP 0 784 1094A1 in which a plurality of bundles of fibrils are drawn simultaneously on a pair of draw rolls and subsequently are texturised in a texturising unit with a plurality of texturising nozzles arranged side by side, it is found that the individual bundles of fibrils on the pair of draw rolls are guided at narrower distances from one bundle of fibrils to the next than the distance required from one texturising nozzle to the next.
On the other hand, the design height of the machine is to be kept as low as possible in order to permit stringing up of the filament bundles being sucked in at high speed into a so-called suction gun as quickly as possible from one end of the machine. The distances between the individual processing units are to be kept as small as possible.
These requirements are disadvantageous for the guidance of the bundles of fibrils between the draw roll giving off the fibrils and the texturising unit. As mentioned before, the distance from one bundle of fibrils to the next is to be kept as small as possible on the draw rolls whereas the distance from one texturising nozzle to the next for various reasons is to be kept substantially larger. Thus, the bundles of fibrils are spreading fan-like between the draw roll and the texturising unit in such a manner that they must be deflected at the mouth of each individual texturising nozzle.
In this arrangement on the draw roll the smaller distance of one bundle of fibrils to the next within a group is distinguished from the somewhat larger distance from one group to the next.
In order to maintain the distance between the second last of the groups and the last (outermost) group in spite of the fan-like spread mentioned before, guide elements must be provided between the individual draw rolls of a pair of draw rolls which guide the last group of bundles of fibrils distanced from the second last group in such a manner that, in spite of the transfer width of the last bundles of fibrils from the roll to the texturising unit, the group distance is kept to an acceptable value in order to avoid the necessity of providing rolls which are too long or the danger that the bundles of fibrils of the last group spread fan-like contact or overlap bundles of fibrils still present on the rolls.
These guide elements, be it deflecting elements between the rolls, or be it deflecting rolls arranged upstream from each texturising nozzle, present the disadvantage that they involuntarily cause an uncontrollable amount of damage to the individual bundles of fibrils, e.g. deformations of the cross-section of the fibrils, which are uncontrollable in so far as the deflection, in particular upstream from the mouth of each texturising nozzle, differs from one texturising nozzle to the next in such a manner that differences in the texturising effect are found in the individual bundle of fibrils which, under certain circumstances, become visible in the finished product, e.g. in the carpet.